The Love Letter
by Sunnybrook
Summary: A simple letter never meant to be seen falls into the Riders hands.


**The song, "I see you." By Mika is the inspiration for this story. The lyrics are provided at the end. Authors notes follow the song lyrics. **

**This story is A/U and set some time during the Riders time in Rock Creek. **

* * *

Serena McIntyre brought her wagon to a halt beside the livery stable, locked the break on the buckboard and quickly leaped down. Young Tommy Watkins took the reins from her as she thanked the lad, promising to return later with some freshly baked cookies. That earned the young woman a beaming smile from the youth as he led her horse and wagon into the stables.

Without wasting another second Serena gathered up her cookbooks and journal and dashed off towards the bakery she and her older sister owned.

Today was going to be one of the busiest days since they opened 'The Baker's Dozen Bake Shoppe'. Serena was already in a frazzled hurry and the day had scarcely begun. She was already behind on making muffins for the regular morning crowd and still had a huge list of things that needed doing.

As she scurried down the boardwalk Serena mentally clicked off all she still had to accomplish so they could fill one of the biggest orders they received since opening their shop two months ago. Stepping up onto their shop's porch, she froze mid-step as she caught a glimpse of_ him_ and her heart skipped double time.

Serena couldn't help herself as her eyes followed the tall, handsome Express Rider as he strode with easy confidence toward the stables. All thoughts of muffins, tea cakes, wedding cakes, breads and cookies fled her mind as she watched him disappear into the barn, only to reappear moments later leading his horse. He was adjusting a saddle as she watched his arm muscles flex as he tightened up the cinch strap and looped it through the ring and tied a knot. He appeared to be lost in his own world as he patted the horse's neck and ruffled his mane while laughing and talking softly to the fine steed. Watching him in the mornings was one of her favorite things. He was so much happier, so free of his burdens. And when she could catch him in a quiet moment like the one he was having with his mount, it filled her heart all the more. How gentle and tender he was, how genuine his smile.

Serena bit her lower lip as she continued to watch him. She let her eyes wander boldly from his strong shoulders, and down his muscled back, only to have them scandalously linger on the man's taut back side and strong legs. Her cheeks burned at her wayward actions and thoughts. Never had a man affected her in such a way before. But her attraction went further than the physical. She had seen him about town and knew him to be a good, honest man with a keen wit, and an easy smile. He also cared greatly for his friends from what she could deduce from her observations. Perhaps that was the real attraction, she mused. As she watched him slip the bridle gently over his horse's head, a sigh escaped her.

"Serena, what are you doing still out here? Get on in here will ya. We open in an hour and still have blueberry muffins to bake!" Margaret McIntyre hollered as she stood in the doorway with hands on hips narrowing her eyes at her obviously distracted younger sister.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin as she clutched her heart horrified at having been caught staring so blatantly at a man.

"Oh, my goodness! Maggie, you scared me half to death. You shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that."

"I was far from sneaking, Serena. It seemed something had you rather distracted," Margaret replied with a bit of laughter woven in her words.

"I wasn't distracted," Serena snapped defensively. "Something just caught my eye, that's all." She quickly ducked her head to hide her burning cheeks and hurried past her sister inside the shop.

Margaret, just eyed Serena with a slight smirk as she flicked her gaze in the direction of what, or more to the point, who had held her sister's attention. Margaret watched the handsome young Express Rider test his saddle then with a fluid grace mount his horse. She couldn't help let out a chuckle. Someone had done more than simply catch her young sister's eye, that was for sure.

* * *

"What do ya have there, Cody." Noah ask with feigned curiosity as he eyed the leather bound book Cody was flipping through as he walked up on the porch of the Express bunkhouse.

Jimmy looked up from the Colt he was polishing, "What did ya do, Cody? Finally decide to get a real book instead of that dime store trash you usually read?" Jimmy asked with a laugh.

"Haha. Very funny, Jimmy." Cody shot back with a scowl. "This," He held up the book, "This happens to be a someone's journal I found."

Buck and Ike, who were in the middle of a game of checkers, stopped playing and looked over at Cody holding the leather bound journal.

"Where did you find it?" Kid asked.

Buck followed with perhaps the more important question, "Who does it belong to?"

"I don't know. I found it near the livery stable just lying in the road." Cody turned the leather bound book over examining it for any marking to identify the owner. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take a good look inside to find out who the owner is." Cody grinned as he opened it and scanned the first few pages.

"Looks like it belongs to a young lady," Cody mused.

"Come on Cody, What's it say?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Noah chimed in as he tried to read over Cody's shoulders.

"Lets see,..." Cody flipped a page over. "Here's an entry from yesterday.

_Monday, September 2nd. I love this time of the day. It's so quiet and peaceful. The air is crisp and the world is just starting to stir awake from it's night time slumbers as the sun peeks it's first rays over the horizon eager to chase away the remnants of dark night. The sun is never shy at showing itself as it sets the early morning sky ablaze in a glorious show of crimson and pinks. And as the sun reaches for it's rightful place, a new day dawns fresh with all sorts of possibilities. It is then, as I watch the world come to life, I wonder, will today be the day that he notices..."_

Ike suddenly and without warning, snatched the journal out of Cody's hand and snapped it shut. He shook his head violently as he signed, *NO!*

"Hey! What gives, Ike!" Cody yelled as he yanked the journal back out of Ike's grip. "What's got into ya?"

*It's not right to look into someone's personal writings.* Ike angrily signed.

"Ike's right, Cody." Buck replied as he placed a firm grip on Ike's shoulder to stay his upset brother.

Cody was growing frustrated with Ike. "All I wanted to do was see who owns this journal, Ike. I'm sure she would want it back. The only way I can do that is to look inside."

*It's still wrong! Those are someone's personal thoughts you read out loud!* Ike lunged and managed to wrest the journal out of Cody's hand.

"Damn it, Ike! Give it back!" Cody tried to grab the journal back out of Ike's hands, but Ike quickly tossed the leather journal to Buck.

The only thing Cody managed to grab hold of was Ike's sleeve as Ike spun around and glared at Cody. Ike roughly yanked his arm away from Cody's grip,

*No! No one looks into that journal! It's personal!*

"All right! Enough!" Jimmy bellowed, as he stepped in between Cody and Ike, while Buck tried to pull his angry brother away.

"Come on, Ike! Let it rest," Buck entreated. "Cody didn't mean any harm. Come on Ike, we'll take the journal to Teaspoon's office, okay. The owner might come looking for it and Teaspoon will have it, alright?"

"Buck's right, Ike" Cody pleaded. He hated having Ike angry with him.

Ike nodded his acceptance of Cody's apology and agreed that taking it to the Marshal's office was the best thing.

In the short-lived scuffle, no one noticed a small sheet of paper as it wafted to the ground. It laid unnoticed by Kid's booted foot until he happened to look down and picked it up.

Kid quietly unfolded the single sheet. Sucking in his breath, he scanned the first few lines of print, seemingly unaware that everything had grown quiet around him as four sets of eyes were now watching him.

Kid's gaze fell on Noah's dark brown eyes, as he held the letter open in his hands.

"What do ya have there, Kid?" Cody asked.

"It's a letter. I found it lying at my feet."

"What's it say?" The words were out of Cody's mouth before he had a chance to think better of it.

Buck's reflexes were quick as he grabbed hold of his brother as Ike moved to snatch the letter from Kid's hand.

Kid's reflexes were just as sharp as he held the letter out of Ike's reach.

"Will ya just quit it, Ike! We need to know who this journal belongs to!"

"Kid, just read the damn letter, will ya.," Noah huffed as he began to lose patience with the whole crazy, stupid thing.

Kid looked around at each of his fellow riders, all waiting for him to read the letter, except for Ike.

"Sorry, Ike." Kid muttered before taking a breath and started reading...

* * *

_"My dearest love, _

_I'm not the bravest when it comes to matters of the heart. But I can't keep silent any longer. My heart cries out to give voice to these strange new feelings you stir inside of me._

_I know you don't know who I am. You never even notice me at all. But I see you every morning as you head off to start your day. You mean the world to me, but you'll never know. Why do I keep silent, I ask myself? I suppose it's in fear of your rejection; my heart couldn't handle such a wound. So I say nothing; but my silence doesn't stop my eyes from seeking you out as I move through the town. _

_Every time you ride away, and I hear the familiar call; 'Ride safe.', you carry half of my heart with you while the other half waits right here for the welcoming call of 'Rider coming!', and I race out to see you ride home. _

_My heart soars when I see you leap effortlessly off your horse. I so long to run and throw my arms around your neck, welcoming you home and rejoicing in your safe return. I blush to confess that I even dream of placing a kiss upon your lips. But yet, I remain silent. I keep my treasured feelings locked away safe, for fear of what you might think of me. _

_I saw you in my dreams last night. I was sitting across from you and you spoke my name. It passed through your lips like a whispered prayer. You smiled that warm easy smile, those dark soulful eyes shining with love. Love for me, only for me. There were no barriers hindering us as I confessed my love for you. But alas I awoke before hearing your response. It was all just a dream and now, I fear, just a dream won't do. _

_Could I dare hope that you would actually feel for me what I feel for you, my love? How would I possibly know? I never dare to speak as you pass by and you never spare a glance my way. _

_Although you don't know me, please know my heart belongs to you and always will. Wherever life's journeys take you, you will take this piece of me with you. _

_With all my Love..._

* * *

Kid's voice faded away with the last line. All the riders were silent, staring at Kid with slackened jaws; each lost, wondering,-some with near desperate hope,-if the letter was meant for them.

"Who do you think she is?" Cody wondered.

"I can't even guess," Kid quietly answered obviously as affected as the others by the words on the page.

Jimmy, who'd been standing tensed with the pent up energy of a caged lion, couldn't hold back any longer.

"What I want to know is who this young lady has her eye on?"

"I wonder what she looks like," Buck mused almost absently.

*Why would that matter?* Ike signed to his brother.

"If the lady was pretty," Buck replied with a shrug, "she wouldn't have to worry about writing a letter like that to catch Jimmy's or Cody's attention."

Cody choked back a laugh.

"Ladies are all beautiful in their way. I'm sure I have noticed her and I don't think it matters. I think it sounds more likely that the young lady has developed quite a fancy for _you_, Buck. Or...maybe it's you Noah, or...possibly Ike." His eyebrows wagged up and down gleefully as he spoke.

The longing in the letter echoed the longing in Noah's own heart and he wished from somewhere deep within that the letter could be for him, that there was someone feeling what he felt and wanting him. But logic told him it could not be and that rationality was what he let prevail.

"Stop it, Cody. I know you don't mean to be hurtful but no good well respected lady is going to take notice of the likes of us," He passed a glance at Buck."Sorry..but ya know its true. Pretty or not..no lady is going to look our way, not without knowing the ridicule and shame that will fall upon her."

Jimmy had been leaning against the bunkhouse wall, listening, turning the information over in his head, trying to solve the mystery.

"I disagree, Noah. I believe the letter said the man in question had dark soulful dark eyes. Sounds an awful lot like you." Jimmy grinned.

"Or Buck," Noah, countered, still unwilling to allow the glimmer of hope that those words could have been meant for him. "The ladies seem to like your dark eyes-when they think no one's looking." Noah smirked at Buck.

Kid had remained silent since reading the letter. Finally he spoke.

"I'm with Jimmy on this. I think whoever this young lady is, it's you she's pining for, Noah."

"And you know that because..."

"Because," Cody replied, "The young lady mentioned barriers hindering her."

"And," Jimmy added, "she said that the fella didn't notice her as she watches him first thing every morning."

*"You're the first one up, Noah."* Ike signed, with a cheeky grin.

Noah was silent. He couldn't refute Ike's words, he was always the first up, followed by Buck. There was a lady he noticed at times. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he allowed his thoughts to wander on _her_. He knew it was wrong to notice her in such a way, but her simple uncluttered beauty took his breath. She was always in a frenzied hurry but what he loved best was watching her stop, mid-step, break out into a warm smile while taking in a glorious sunrise.

It would be nice to have a young lady like that take notice of him, but his doubts and misgivings didn't allow him the chance to ever hope.

Cody's words broke into Noah's musings, "What about the two ladies who just opened the bakery across the street? Maybe it's one of them, Noah."

"Hmmm? What did ya say, Cody?"

"The new ladies in town who opened the bake shop. Maybe it's one of them?"

Noah scowled. When had this love letter suddenly turned into something meant for him? Why were his friends being so cruel as to taunt him with everything he could want but knew he could never have?

He sighed in frustration. Couldn't they just see that between Buck and himself, proper ladies didn't take notice of someone like him?

"Cody, just drop it, will ya. I told ya already that no well respected young lady is going to look my way. Not without having a Daddy who'll make sure I swing if I even glance at his pretty daughter."

"I disagree, Noah. You don't give any young ladies a chance," Cody replied, knowing full and well that there were quite a few young ladies in town who took an appreciative notice of Noah.

"We'll turn the journal in, like Ike suggested and we'll see who the lady is. I guarantee, Noah, you have a pretty lady who fancy's ya."

Noah just rolled his eyes as Jimmy slapped him on the back and laughed.

* * *

_Where is it? It has to be here!_ Serena rifled through her cookbooks, frantically looking for her journal. _ It can't be lost! I had it this morning...where is it?!_

"Margaret! Margaret!" Serena couldn't keep the panic out of her voice, she had to find her journal!

"What in the world has you in such a panic, Serena?" Margaret asked as she ran into the kitchen, expecting the worse.

"I can't find my journal. Have you seen it? Please tell me you've seen it?"

"No. I haven't seen your journal. Where did you have it last?"

"I had it this morning, when I left the buckboard at the livery stable," Serena panted. She was terrified of the thought of anyone finding it, reading what was inside. "It can't be lost...Maggie, I have to get that journal back. You don't understand!"

The absolutely desperate look in Serena's slate blue eyes caught Margaret's breath. She had never seen her sister so upset over such a seemingly trivial thing.

Margaret placed her hand on her younger sister's shoulders and gave a tight squeeze.

"We'll find your journal. I have some business at the bank. While I'm out I'll check the Marshal's office. Perhaps someone found it and turned it in. Alright...are you okay, Rena?"

Serena shook her head then collapsed into her sister's arms and cried.

* * *

Margaret was worried about her sister. Maybe the pressure from the business was finally taking its toll on her. Serena worked very hard, sometimes too hard.

More likely it was the young man she had taken a shine too. Rena didn't usually notice young men when they looked her way nor was she given to talking about boys. But Margaret knew her sister all to well, and should have read the signs better. Serena had fallen in love and her journal told the story. All Margaret could now was hope that some kind soul would return the book. As she reached for the handle of the Marshals' office some of the Express riders intercepted her entrance.

"Here, let me get that door for you, Miss." A handsome, gallant blond young man bowed slightly as he held the door while offering her his most winning of smiles.

"You're very kind, Sir." She demerly replied.

Upon hearing the door open, Teaspoon got to his feet.

"Miss McIntyre. What do I owe the pleasure?" Teaspoon asked as he tipped his hat. "I hope everything is alright over at the bakery."

"Oh, everything is fine, thank you, Marshal Hunter." Margaret cast a glance at the young men who had entered along with her.

"Miss, McIntyre, I'd like you to meet some of my Riders. This is William Cody, Noah Dixon and Buck Cross."

They all politely greeted the older lady.

"I'll be with you boys in a moment." Teaspoon gave Margaret one of his most charming smiles. "Now what can I do for you, Miss McIntyre?"

"I was hoping that someone might have turned in a leather bound journal to you."

"I don't recall one being..."

"Is this what you're looking for, Miss McIntyre?" Cody held up the item in question.

"That's it! Serena's journal. She'll be so relieved." Margaret beamed at Cody, tears nearly welling in her eyes at the thought of how happy her sister would be to have the journal back.

After giving her thanks to the riders for finding and returning the journal, Margaret paused in the doorway formulating a plan. Turning back to face the Marshal, she ventured to ask a favor.

"It may be awhile before I can get back to the bakery. Serena is very anxious to have this returned." Margaret indicated to the diary.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask one of you nice gentlemen to drop it by the shop?"

"It would be no trouble at all ma'am. I'm sure my Boys here wouldn't mind helping you out, would ya Boys?"

"Of course not, Teaspoon." Cody took the offered journal from Margaret. "It would be my pleasure, Miss McIntyre. I'd hate to think that your sister was upset one moment longer."

"You're very kind, Mr. Cody. Serena will be so grateful." She smiled warmly at the men, thinking of her sister's reaction to seeing the object of her affections standing in their shop, and ducked out the door.

"Well, I suggest you fellas get going. Don't want to keep a pretty young lady waiting." Teaspoon wagged his brows.

"Wait a minute, Teaspoon. Why do we all have to go ?" Noah asked.

"To keep an eye on that one. Why do ya think? Now git." The boys made it almost to the door before Teaspoon's voice stopped them. "Oh, and bring me back a bear claw, will ya."

Buck frowned, "A bear claw?"

"That's right. You oughta try one, Buck. Your mouth will thank you for it."

"Come on, lets go." Cody was anxious to see who this mystery admirer was and the thought of baked goods moved him quicker than anything .

* * *

As the Boys entered the Baker's Dozen, the sweet delectable aroma of warm cinnamon, brown sugar and baking cakes hit their nostrils and sent mouths to watering.

"I'll be right with you," came a soft distinctly female voice from the back of the building.

Cody had his eyes riveted upon the apple fritters, bear claws and other sweet pastries in the glass case, while Buck and Noah took in the shop. Both had decided it had been a good idea to go along with Cody as their bellies growled with longing. Yet neither would ever confess to the other that the real reason they went along with Cody was out of curiosity, a desire to see the lady who penned the love letter. Each secretly hoping.

It took all of them by surprise when she quietly entered the front of the store while removing her work apron. "Please excuse my delay. My sister usually runs the front counter, but she left for awhile. I had to place a sheet cake in the oven, please forgive my appearance." Serena rambled on as she swiped at her face while tucking her apron under the counter. She didn't really pay attention to the store's occupants until she stood up. A slight gasp escaped her as she came eye to eye with her very heart's desire. She hoped none of the young men before her noticed how she grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself.

Buck and Noah spun around and Cody stood up from the pastry case at the sound of her voice. Their mouths gaped at the sight that greeted their line of vision. Standing before them was a pretty freckled faced lady with a wild spray of auburn curls that seemed intent on working their way free of their confines. Her slate blue eyes glistened from what appeared to be tears while her straight little nose was red under a dusting of flour. The boys all thought she was lovely.

Serena knew she looked a horrid sight and prayed that somehow the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Of all the times he could have come into her shop, he had chosen today, one of the worst in her young life.

"How..., how can I help you?" Serena stammered.

Cody was the first to regain his voice. "I think we have something that belongs to you," he said in a smooth, velvety tone as he held the leather bound journal out to her and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"Where did you find it?" Serena gasped.

"I found it this morning by the livery stable, Ma'am."

'Oh, please call me Serena... I mean my name is Serena McIntyre...you can call me Serena." She wanted to die right there on the spot. Where had her proper manners gone off to? "Oh, thank you so much for returning it, Mr..."

"Cody," he supplied with a grand bow. "William F. Cody." Then, looking over at his two companions, he added with a cheeky grin, "And these are my friends, Buck Cross and Noah Dixon."

"It's...its a pleasure to meet you." A pretty pink color stained her cheeks as she met the dark smiling eyes of Buck and Noah. Pleasantries were briefly exchanged, then she quickly lowered her gaze to her journal. The pretty pink of a moment ago turned crimson as she opened the cover and saw the letter resting inside.

The boys looked at each other and Buck thought to add, " Don't worry, Miss. We didn't read anything." Although what he said wasn't entirely true, he felt a need to ease her mind.

"Thank you." She looked at Buck and could see the sincerity in his dark eyes and she smiled warmly at him. " I'm sure that if you had looked, you would have been bored out of your minds. Nothing exciting ever happens to me that's worth writing about."

"I don't know about that, Miss McIntyre. You have a successful bakery you started on your own with just your sister, that's pretty adventurous to me." Noah said as he gave her one of his easy smiles.

Serena's heart hammered and her belly flip-flopped. For a horrifying moment she thought she was going to either faint away dead before these three handsome men or giggle uncontrollably like a lovesick school girl.

Gaining control of her wits, she managed a shy smile, "Thank you. You're far too kind. I don't know how I can ever repay you all." Her pretty eyes lingered a moment on Cody and Buck before turning to look full and straight upon Noah. She promptly lost herself within his gaze as his words from a moment ago settled on her.

Noah's heart skipped several beats when she turned her twinkling blue eyes on him. His mouth suddenly went dry as he willed himself to breath. His reaction to her was wrong, she was a white woman. He had no business having such feelings. But he couldn't help himself. Up close she was even more lovely, he thought. Noah hoped she didn't notice him wipe his palms on his trousers as they began to sweat.

"There is no need for repaying..." Noah managed to choke out.

"I can't let you leave empty handed." The awkwardness of a second ago seemed to fade away and she felt suddenly at ease with Noah, as if she'd always been meant to be standing and talking to him, looking into the depths of his deep chocolate eyes, "Please let me at least send some apple fritters and some fresh baked sugar cookies with you. You do like sugar cookies, don't you?" Serena sweetly asked.

Buck arched a brow at Cody while giving him one of his loopy grins. "I think they forgot we're still standing here."

"I think you're right, Buck. So when do you think the wedding will be?"

Buck leaned in closer to Cody, "At this rate I'd shoot for spring."

Their snickers seemed to shake Noah from the strange tongue tied spell he was under as their gaze broke.

Serena swiftly moved to claim a cardboard box and started filling it with various sugary confections.

"What?" Noah mouthed to a pair of riders that were grinning at him bigger than a Cheshire Cat.

"Ask her out." Cody mouthed back.

"No."

Serena popped her head back up from behind the counter, "Is there something wrong?"

"Umm, no. Sorry Miss McIn..."

"Please, Noah. Call me Serena." She desperately longed to hear him say her name just once.

"Now tell me, is there something else you see that you want?"

Cody couldn't pass up the opportunity, "I think Noah wants to...owww! Watch where you're stepping, Buck!"

Buck shot Cody a silencing look.

"Bear claws." The request tumbled out of Noah's mouth.

"What?" Crinkling her brow, Serena looked questioningly at each of the men standing before her.

"I think what he means," Buck started to say, as Cody finished, "...Is that Teaspoon wanted us to bring him back some bear claws. Isn't that right, Buck."

"Yeah, bear claws."

Serena couldn't contain her giggles as she arched a brow. "Do you fella's even know what a bear claw is?"

The Boys shook their heads in negative, while Noah breathed a sigh for the apparent save. He was going to kill Cody.

Serena happily explained what bear's claws were and even confessed that they were one of her favorite pastries to make and eat. Noah grinned at her when she said she'd pack an extra box with the cinnamon and almond filled treats.

Sooner than she would have liked, Serena found herself alone in her shop once more. She spun around as she clutched her journal close, while pinching herself to make sure what had happened wasn't some sort of dream. Noah had actually been in her bakery and actually spoke to her. True it wasn't anything really. It wasn't like he had asked her to a dance or professed his undying love to her or anything. In fact, she was certain he would forget her the moment they had stepped out the door. But still, just having a moment to look into his eyes and hear his voice was enough. She could live on that memory forever.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Cody!" Noah barked as he knocked Cody's hat off his head. Truth been told he wanted to do more than that.

"Hey! What gives, Noah" Cody bent to retrieve his hat.

"What gives? What were you trying to pull back there with Serena? Are you trying to get me killed? Or was my utter humiliation enough for you?"

He cursed the feelings he was having for Serena. They were wrong. Serena probably didn't care for him, not the way he longed for. And even if her feelings were real, Noah knew he would swing from the nearest tree if he ever dared act upon it.

"I wasn't trying to pull anything, Noah. I was just trying to help ya along with the pretty girl, that's all." Cody looked genuinely puzzled as to why Noah was so scowled, "I don't need your help, Cody!"

"Looks to me like you do!"

"Oh, I do now?" Noah reeled on Cody.

Buck quickly jumped in between the two men. He knew Noah was angry and knew how he felt, having been there himself when Cody tried to meddle in his affairs.

"Hey, come on you two, just settle down."

"Buck, you're just as bad as Noah," Cody shot back. "At the last dance I watched you both spend the night holding the wall up. Neither of ya even tried to ask a girl to dance. And now," he glared at Noah, "Ya gotta right pretty girl that likes ya. Hell, Noah she misses you when you ride off on a run and even wants to kiss ya for crying out loud. And do you bother to ask her out? No! You just walk right out of her shop without another word! I just don't understand you two. If I had a pretty lady like that interested in me, I would sure be asking her out."

"That's right, Cody you don't understand!" Noah fired back. "You seem to think the world works with the same set of rules for you as it does for me and Buck. But it doesn't." Angrily he thrust his finger at Cody's head, "When are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours?" Noah's anger was mounting, "I don't need your help or your meddling! I'll handle things my way!"

Noah shoved past Cody and stormed off. His heart was aching and Cody's words and actions only served to rub salt in a already sore, open wound. He wanted nothing more in the world than to walk up to Serena McIntyre and ask her out on a picnic or a dance or town social..anything so he could spend just another moment losing himself in her pretty smile and stormy blue gray eyes. He supposed on some level he appreciated that Cody seemed oblivious to the things, well, one thing really, that set Noah apart from others. But just because the guys no longer took note of his darker complexion it didn't make it not so. It still mattered a great deal to the rest of the world.

Cody and Buck were left standing in the street. Cody looked lost, "What did I do?"

Buck just shook his head. "If you can't figure it out, Cody I'm not explaining it to ya."

Cody stood staring after Buck, wondering exactly what had happened and how he could make things right with Noah.

* * *

Serena and Margaret had just locked up their shop for the evening when Serena heard her name called out. Both sisters waved as they spotted Tommy Watkins running towards them, calling out her name.

Out of breath, the young boy came to a stop in front of the two ladies. "Miss. McIntyre, … I'm...glad I caught you...I have something to give you..."

Laughing, Serena placed a hand upon his arm, "Tommy, catch your breath. Are you okay?"

The boy nodded.

Good because you're just the young man I was hoping to run into as well. I believe you still like sugar cookies don't you?"

Tommy's eyes grew bright as a smile spread across his face.

"Good." Serene beamed. "Cause I have some cookies just for you."

"Really? Just for me? I don't have to share?"

Winking at her older sister she leaned in close to Tommy, "Nope, these are just for you." She handed the boy a small box tied with string.

"Wow!" He threw his arms around Serena. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Tommy." Serena hugged the boy back just as hard.

"Now this,..." Margaret held another box out to the youth, "...this is for you and your Ma and Pa."

Tommy pulled out of Serena's arms to stare at the second box. "Really?"

"Yep. Its apple pie." Both Serena and Margaret almost had tears in their eyes at the astonished look on the boys face. Now run along home and be careful, ya hear! And give your parents our love."

"Thank you so very much." He started running towards home, when he suddenly stopped remembering his errand. He ran back towards Serena. "I'm sorry, I meant to give this to you." He handed the young woman a folded note.

"Thank you, Tommy. Who is it from?" Serena looked at the piece of paper with puzzlement then slipped it into her skirt pocket.

"I can't say. Good bye and thank you, I love sugar cookies," Tommy hollered out as he ran towards home.

Margaret gave a sideways glance at her sister. " Aren't you going to read the note?"

"No, I'lI wait till we get home. I'm sure its just from Mrs. Collins wishing to make more additions to her daughters wedding shower or luncheon or heaven forbid the reception. If she had her way, I'm sure she'd have us making a twenty tiered wedding cake." Serena laughed at the very idea.

"You're probably right." Margaret joined in with her sister's bubbly laughter. "I'm glad you got your Journal back. It's good to see you in a happy mood."

Serena just smiled...not wishing the day to end.

* * *

Morning came early, interrupting pleasant dreams as Serena stretched awake with a sleepy smile. Thoughts of Noah were still fresh in her memory.

Once ready for the day, Serena cast a look over at her desk, realizing with a sinking heart that she never read the note Tommy gave her. She sighed, knowing she couldn't live in a dream forever and snatched up the note with growing dread.

Her jaw dropped as she scanned the lines...

_Miss McIntyre, _

_Please, I don't mean to be so bold. I must confess, I have noticed you for some time._  
_But now that I have met you, I can't think of anything or anyone but you. _

_Would you consider meeting me by the corral tomorrow around noon? I would like a chance to talk with you more._

Folding the note she dashed out of her bedroom in a whirl of skirts. "Maggie, Maggie!" Serena flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's happened? What's wrong, Serena?!"

"Look! He wants to meet me! " She squealed as she shoved the piece of paper into Margaret's hands.

Margaret scanned the note then lifted her eyes to her baby sister, smiled warmly and pulled her into a huge warm hug.

* * *

The morning flew by. Serena tucked wayward auburn curls behind her ears and smoothed her skirts. Her belly was doing somersaults as she waited by the corral for Noah to show. She checked her father's pocket watch and her spirits started to fall. After waiting over fifteen minutes she started to worry in earnest. Then her world was set to rights as she saw him walk towards her.

* * *

Noah was still angry with Cody as he walked towards the corral. The blond rider had been insistent that he needed help shoeing Soda and Noah was the only one around that could help. Noah's anger built even more when he didn't see Cody right off. It was then that he noticed Serena. She was a vision as her face broke into a breathtaking smile. He gave a quick glance around and his heart skipped several times as he realized the smile was meant for him alone.

Noah couldn't contain his grin or hold back his delight at seeing her.

"Hi! This is a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, it is? A surprise, I mean?"

Noah noted the question in her voice as her smile faded. His brow furrowed in an unspoken query.

"I thought you wanted to meet me here? Did I misunderstand your note?" Serena asked as she held out the scrap of paper to Noah. A sick feeling starting to creep it's way through her as her heart began to sink.

Noah scanned the note, his blood ran cold. "Cody!" he growled under his breath.

"You didn't send the note, did you?" Serena felt her cheeks start to flush in embarrassment. **  
**  
He couldn't lie to her, as he met those pretty slate blue eyes that had graced his dreams the night before.

"No, I didn't." he admitted and then in his head he completed the thought. _'But I wanted to.'_

Serena swiped away the aggravating wayward curls as she felt the first sharp sting of tears stab at the back of her eyes. "I see. I should have known."

Color drained away from her face as realization hit. "You read my journal, and...and..." Her voice caught, it felt like a vice was tightening around her heart.

Noah cursed Cody for meddling. "No we never read your journal, just the letter, but only because we needed to …

"This was all just some sort of a joke wasn't it!"

"No! No it wasn't. You don't understand." Noah's breath hitched at the pain and fire that burned within her eyes.

"I understand perfectly! I thought you were different, Noah. I really thought you might have actually..." Serena's words trailed off as she looked away in time to hide the solitary tear that slid down her cheek. "You're just like the rest. You and your friends thought it would be good fun to have a laugh at the plain girl who foolishly wrote a letter to you. How long were y'all going to let me stand out here waiting like a fool?"

Serena didn't give Noah a chance to answer as she bolted off into a dead run, behind the corral and Express station.

"Serena! Serena! No! It's not like that! Wait, come back!" Noah cried out. He stood alone, his limbs momentarily frozen as he watched her run away from him.

Running hard and fast towards the woods was Serena's only desperate hope of hiding away in her humiliation and shame. How could she face anyone, how could she ever face Noah again. Her legs were beginning to burn from the exertion but the inner pain she felt outweighed the physical as she kept running towards the tree line.

Noah took off after Serena, he had to explain. It wasn't hard to catch up to her, yet he still marveled at how fast she could run in all those skirts.

"Serena! Serena, stop! Please stop! Let me explain!"

Serena heard her name being called out but still didn't stop running. Noah's voice grew stronger but she wasn't ready to face him, she would never be ready to look upon him ever again. As she crashed through the woods her booted foot snagged on an exposed root and she felt herself falling. But suddenly a strong arm snaked around her small waist and kept her from crashing to the ground.

Weak, shaking and out of breath, she suddenly found herself within his arms, staring up into Noah's soulful dark eyes.

"Serena! are you alright?"

She cast her gaze downward, "I'm fine. Thank you. You can let me go, now."

"Please, Serena, just wait! Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!" Serena suddenly began struggling like a frantic bird trapped in his arms. She had to get away. "Let me go!"

"No! not until you hear me out! "

"I said let me go, Noah!" Pushing against his solid chest was futile and only caused him to encircle his strong arms tighter around her.

"Not until you stop struggling and listen to me, Serena!" Noah's voice sounded harsher than he meant it to be, but he was beginning to lose patience. He had to make her understand, if for no other reason than her pain made his heart hurt.

He pulled her even closer against him until there was no more room for struggling. He knew he shouldn't allow the thought to enter into his mind, and should thank his stars that no one was there to see them in that moment but she felt right in his arms. And he felt right in holding her. He felt fully like a man.

Her slate blue eyes flew up to meet his, her auburn hair in wild disarray. She simply took his breath away with her untamed beauty and all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her, really kiss her hard and lose himself in her embrace.

Serena's heart was hammering within her chest as she struggled to calm her rapid breathing.  
The feel of Noah's heart beating at an equally torrid rate against the palm of her hand wasn't helping. Nor was the sudden awareness of her close proximity to him. Her nostrils filled with his manly scent, her shoulders took in the sensation of the rippling muscles of his arms tight around her. Heat radiated off his body, flooding her being with a strange longing desire. Noah's brown eyes burned into her with an intensity she'd never before seen, causing an unexpected tremor to run through her slight frame.

Moistening his lips,he slowly lowered his head closer to hers. Only the feel of her body trembling within his arms snapped him back to reality, halting any further advance towards claiming her mouth with his.

Swallowing hard, he loosed his hold and let her step back out of his arms. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Serena, will you let me explain?" he asked again, his voice a soft rumble.

The husky edge his question held sent a shock of warm cold shivers through her and all she could do was nod her head.

Once certain Serena wouldn't bolt, Noah put a bit more distance between them. Her nearness was doing things to him, and he wanted to keep a clear head.

"When we read your letter it was only to find a name of who the journal belonged to. You have to believe me, that was the only reason. But when Kid started reading your words,we didn't want him to stop. We're not much, any of us, and words like that are all any man could wish for." He paused, studying her as she stood with her eyes cast to the ground. "Look at me, Serena. Please?"

The pleading in his voice cause her to look up at him. "Then why..."

Hastily he interrupted her, "Let me finish, please Serena? We wanted Kid to keep reading because each of us want the letter...hoped the letter... what I'm trying to say is that each of us wanted to be the one you wrote those words about. We didn't even know who you were and I think we were all in love with you."

Serena shook her head in disbelief, "Except for you."

"No, you're wrong." Noah's voice dropped to barely a whisper "Especially me. I wanted to be the one you felt like that about. No woman, especially a lady like yourself has ever felt like that towards me, much less bother to take notice of me." He took a tentative step closer to her.

"But the note? You said yourself you didn't write it. And it was only by accident that you showed up. I don't understand."

Noah sighed, "Cody." As if that would explain everything to her. "None of us had any thought of making fun of you, please believe me on that. Cody was wrong to meddle, and he'll pay but his heart was in the right place. He knew I wouldn't say anything to you about how I felt."

Noah could see the questions forming on Serena's face, but he forged ahead, going for broke, and laid all his cards on the table.

"I wanted to spend more time with you. But I'm not the sort of man a proper lady spends time with. I couldn't do that to you. Cody took it upon himself to write that note, not to laugh at you but to get me to talk to you. I'll admit I was angry and just as surprised to see what he had done. He told me to meet him at the corral to help shoe his horse. But I'm glad he did it because I want, I mean I would understand if you said no, but... would you perhaps consider going for a ride with me Sunday?"

The seconds seemed to tick away like hours as he waited for her to say something, anything.

"What made Mr. Cody so sure my letter was written with you in mind?"

Her reply nearly knocked him off his already shaky feet.

Staring into her blue gray eyes he thought he caught a glint of mischief within. He took one last chance. "It wasn't just Cody who thought it was meant for me, every one did." He then added, "Even Buck. I just didn't believe any of them until now."

"What gave it away?" She asked while biting her lower lip.

Noah closed the distance between them. He reached out and brushed away the curls hiding her eyes.

She could feel his breath warm against her cheeks as he spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm the first one up every morning, and.." He leaned in close to her ear, "I saw you every day outside your bakery. You just didn't notice me looking."

"Oh." Was all she could manage as she fell into the dark depths of his eyes.

His face was mere inches away from hers, "You're beautiful, Serena. And you still haven't given me an answer."

Serena blushed at the compliment and gave him a puzzled look. Suddenly her face broke into a brilliant smile. "Yes. Yes, I would love to go on a ride with you Sunday."

It was Noah's turn to tremble inwardly. He still wasn't sure he heard her right. "Are you sure? People will talk. They will say ugly things. I'm used to the ugliness in people...you shouldn't have to-"

"Let them talk." Boldly she stood on tiptoes and twined her arms around his neck, still beaming up at him, "I don't care what people say, as long as I'm with you."

Noah wasn't holding back this time and wrapped his arms tight about her, pulling her in close. There would be much to sort out but that could wait. In fact there was only one thing that could not wait. It had waited long enough.

Slowly he closed his eyes as his lips tentatively grazed hers then pulled away enough to look at her. Serena had her eyes closed her mouth slightly parted, cheeks a pretty shade of pink. He pressed his mouth more firmly to hers, moving in a slow rhythmic dance over hers. His heart soared as he felt her start to follow his lead, her lips moving in time with his own. Noah pulled her in even closer as he deepened the kiss.

Serena clung to Noah as if he were the only thing anchoring her to this world. A wild abandon seized hold of her as she felt his mouth move with a confident firmness over hers. She tightened her hold as she returned his kisses with equal fervor.

Noah couldn't believe Serena actually cared for him and was returning his kisses. He found himself letting go as he lost himself in her embrace. Every fear, every slight, every cruel word and every doubt simply fell away as they became the only two people in the world in his mind. Serena moan softly into his mouth as she accept his deepened kiss until they were both rendered breathless and in need of air.

"I think I'm dreaming," Serena sighed. "Noah, you might need to pinch my arm." Biting her kiss swollen bottom lip, she looked up into Noah's shining dark eyes.**  
**  
"I can think of more pleasing ways to convince you that you're not dreaming" He replied with a wicked smirk.

Before she could utter another word Noah claimed her mouth once more in a slow lingering kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Serena rested her head upon Noah's chest. A contented sigh passed through her lips as she listened to his strong steady heartbeat.

Noah, placing his chin on top of her soft auburn curls breathed in deeply. Her scent was a sweet comforting mixture of warm cinnamon sugar. He closed his eyes for a moment and savored the feel of her nestled in his arms. Noah couldn't understand how something society deemed wrong felt so right, felt like home. He could have held her like this forever, but he knew Serena would soon be missed, and for that matter so would he.

Kissing the top of her head he lowered his mouth and whispered in her ear, "We're going to have talk about about what we're going to do about us, about this, Serena."

"Mm-hmm," She murmured into his chest. Her fingers were idly tracing lines on the back of his bare neck.

He momentarily wondered if she was trying to drive him mad with her gentle touch.

"We are going to have to keep this between us and our families. The town can't know. I won't have the town saying ugly thing to you, or about you. This isn't going to be easy. I won't be able to court like a proper gentleman would. We won't be able to do things the way other couples do. This could even hurt your bakery shop."

"I know." She continued to run her fingers over the sensitive skin of his neck.

His voice trembled low, "You deserve so much better than me."

To his great disappointment he felt her pull away slightly as her hands slid down to rest upon his shoulders.

Serena propped her chin upon his chest. The way she looked up at him with her head tilted to the side put Noah in mind of an inquisitive little bird.

She studied him for a moment before speaking, "I already have what I most desire, Noah. But it sounds to me like you're trying to scare me away?" Her voice was teasing but held an undercurrent of honesty.**  
**  
Even with her securely in his arms Serena still managed with just a look, to render him unable to speak in whole sentences.

"No."

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere, Noah. I'm staying right here with you."

Reading his expression she knew what he was about to say and placed a finger upon his lips to silence him.

"Mother always told Maggie and myself that we could have anything we wanted in this world, it just meant that we would have to work real hard for it. But there was a catch, it had to be special and really worth having in our lives and if we worked hard then it would be within our grasp to take. That's what it was like with the bake shop. We scraped and worked hard. And now I'm part owner of a real bakery."

She paused and locked her eyes upon his dark chocolate ones, "You're very special to me Noah, just like the bakery. You're worth having." Serena let her words sink in before continuing.

"I'm no foolish love sick schoolgirl. I don't expect fairy tales and happy ever afters. I understand how the world works and the ugliness it holds. I know things won't be easy for us. I'm no stranger when it comes to how the town treats you and the mean things they say."

"In most folks eyes this," Serena placed her hand over Noah's beating heart, "what we have discovered today doesn't even stand a chance. Some people might be gracious and say we have a one in a million chance of pulling this off. I'm willing to take that one in a million chance and defy the odds.

Brushing away her unruly curls Noah smiled down at Serena with a warmth that reached all the way to her toes.

"I'll remind you of those words someday."

"Alright. And I'll remind you as well." Serena grinned with a spark of mirth shining in her eyes,

"You're really tall, did you know that?" Playfully she tickled his ribs.

"What? Wait, Stop, don't do that..." Would she ever cease knocking him off his feet.

Serena just giggled while standing upon her tip toes once more so she could snake her arms around his neck. Noah laughed heartily and gathered her fully and completely into his arms. She filled him with a warmth he knew he would never grow tired of.

"I love you, Serena McIntyre. Don't ever forget that."

Serena tighten her hold on Noah, "I will never stop reminding you how much I love you."

They clung to each other, both having a good idea of what the world held in store for them. They should have been scared. But at that very moment they didn't fear a thing. A one in a million chance was still a chance. They took hold of it, both believing what they had was very special and worth the hard work and fight. And maybe..just maybe they would beat the odds stacked against them.

* * *

**I see you. By: Mika**

**I'm sitting across from you  
And dreaming of the things I do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all**

For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing but stare at you  
And I'm dreaming  
I'm trippin' over you

Truth be told  
My problems solved  
You mean the world to be but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
That I see you

**_[3x]_****  
That I see**

Conversations  
Not me at all  
I'm hesitating  
Only to fall  
And I'm waiting, I'm hating everyone

Could it be you fell for me?  
And any possible similarity  
If its all, how would I know?  
You never knew me at all but I see you  
But I see you

**_[4x]_**

I'm standing across from you (But I see you)  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do (But I see you)  
I'm standing across from you (But I see you)  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do (But I see you)

Truth be told, my problem solved  
You mean the world to me  
But you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
But I see you

**_[4x]_**

I'm standing across from you (But I see you)  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do (But I see you)

**_[4x]_**

But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you

* * *

**This was meant as a light fluffy story...but yet and still, I tried to keep true to some of the issues of the time...**

**I am eager to hear what you think of this story. :)**

* * *

**First and foremost I have to give thanks to Jenna and Gina...their eyes on this story really made it shine. Their help meant the world. You gals totally Rock! **

**Also the gals at the Plus who provide such inspiration and encouragement that helped keep me writing when I didn't feel like I belonged with the rest of you amazing writers, trying to wiled my pen. -All you gals on the Plus are awesome, and I'm glad to know each and every one of you! **

**You dear readers who take the time to look at my stories...Hugs to you for continuing to read my bit of writing. Your comments and support just bring tears to my eyes... Hugs to you all... I hope you enjoy this bit of writing. :)**

* * *

**This was a new character for me to write about (surprise it's not Buck) This turned into an interesting exploration...The late 1800's and peoples ignorance and prejudiced. And how life was for Noah...how sad...and yet still exists to a extent today.**

**Do Serena and Noah defy the odds? I leave that up to you dear readers to decide...I would like to think that they make it...but well I am a hopeless romantic ...maybe..just maybe...**

**I hoped you readers liked...please review ..let me know what you thought...**


End file.
